Talk:Goa Kingdom
"Goa City"? The capital city of the Goa Kingdom is not named. It should be moved to the "Goa Kingdom". --Klobis 11:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Again. Goa is not a city. --Klobis (talk) 02:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) yeah, someone should correct the page cause sometimes it is referring to only the capital city and sometimes it's referring to the kingdom-- 02:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) So should it be renamed to "Goa Kingdom"? 03:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 18:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should rename it. 07:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 11:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Why would you rename it Goa Kingdom. You don't say Belgium Kingdom or Sweden Kingdom either. 11:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Because our real world is different from the One Piece World. Also, the Japanese word, 王国, means "Kingdom". 11:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) It shouldn't be renamed. 20:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Why not? 06:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Because some countries have kingdom in their title and some don't. Take Alabasta for example. It's a kingdom but isn't normally called Alabasta kingdom. 06:08, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't need to be changed to city, but it does need a serious overhaul. The article treats it like it's a city, when really it should be an island with three towns clustered together, some mountains, and a village on the outskirts. 06:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so we won't rename it. However, some parts of the article refer to Goa as a city and other parts as a kingdom when its really an island. We have to change the whole article to either one of these. So which one? 11:31, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Seems like there's more evidence for Kingdom, so change it to that. 18:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a poll. It's been a while already. 07:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) No need for a poll. Just apply Alabasta principles to it. Goa is a kingdom on Dawn Island with a village on the outskirts and larger towns clustered together and separated from Foosha Villlage by the Corvo Mountain Range. Closer to the center of the kingdom are High Town and Edge Town, joined together by Town Center, with High Town serving as the capital. 08:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Done. "City" has been changed to "Kingdom". 10:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The entire island is part of the kingdom. The city is just the capitol of the kingdom. SeaTerror (talk) 10:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So, are we going to change it or not. There's a box that asks for it to be renamed, but no one bothers. Wouldn't it be simpler for us to change the name and then just get rid of the Rename box? --Nightmare Pirates (talk) 02:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I personally think that the nobles are ugly because of inbreeding, and it really makes you think about how Oda is well read and knows how to put in symbology, such as all the symbology he put into Akainu Lewush (talk) 01:53, March 17, 2016 (UTC)